


Home

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Lactation Kink, Married Life, Omega!Lena, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: People often used to ask me if I missed Krypton.Years ago, my answer would’ve been, very much so. Everyday. There’s no place like Krypton or the people of Krypton. My number one wish would be to go back in time and just be there and relive all those memories I created. To leave this hell of a place and go to the place where I felt like I belonged.Krypton felt like home. Krypton was my home. But now if you ask me, things have changed significantly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

People often used to ask me if I missed Krypton. 

Years ago, my answer would’ve been, very much so. Everyday. There’s no place like Krypton or the people of Krypton. My number one wish would be to go back in time and just be there and relive all those memories I created. To leave this hell of a place and go to the place where I felt like I belonged. 

Krypton felt like home. Krypton was my home. But now if you ask me, things have changed significantly. 

Every morning when I wake up, I see an angel sleeping next to me, snuggled cozily in my arms. Her long lashes fluttering as she’s coming back from dreamland. Her naked form pressed close to my own as I feel her thighs still slick with arousal and after what we did the previous night. 

My hands unconsciously roam in circles on her back as she makes a soft purring noise clearly enjoying the attention. Her raven hair is sprawled, her breasts heaving with each breath she takes, her belly slightly rounded indicating the pups I put in her. 

Her body glowing with an ethereal glow. Reminds me of the first time I saw her. I thought Earth had only one Sun but when I saw Lena, I realised I was wrong. This Sun was brighter and much more beautiful. 

Her eyes open slowly and she frowns slightly due to the daylight seeping through the curtains. When her vision adjusts, green eyes shining like the baby grasses glistening in the dew drops, she gives a lazy smile.

“Good morning,” she whispers. 

“Indeed a Good morning, love.”

A chuckle escapes her lips. 

“Can you stop being cheesy early in the morning, darling?, ” she chides playfully as her voice is still hoarse by sleep or…..maybe due to all that screaming at night as she came four times.

“I can’t possibly do that when I am literally the luckiest person in this Universe.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

She huffs in mock frustration and turns around, now with her back facing me. I spoon her from behind and she immediately relaxes in my embrace. I start placing light kisses on her shoulder as she sighs. 

My lips immediately curve up into a smile as I drop my hand from her waist to her baby bump. I immediately feel two heart-beats beating along with Lena’s. 

“Feeling the heartbeats?”

“Yes.”

She slightly turns her head and locks her lips with mine in a sweet kiss. There’s no rush. No haste. We both are savouring the moment and each other.

We softly pull apart and her eyes are misty as she says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, ” I reply without a second thought.

And thus, I have found a home in her. 

If you ask me now, I’d say that I’d never want to look back. Not even for once. I have found love where I wasn’t hoping for and now I never want to give up on that. I never want to give up on her. 

Lena is my everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more fluff but I'm planning a smut for the next one. Stay tuned.

Time flies by when you’re happy and at peace. It seems only yesterday when Lena told me with her eyes shimmering with happy tears that she was pregnant with twins. It has been six months already.

The dining room is illuminated by the sunshine on a winter morning. Such an uncanny but in a good way. The overall temperature of the room is cosy since Lena practically designed it herself and added a heat regulator. Lena is standing by the counter and flipping pancakes with remarkable precision while humming a song to herself. Her hair is tied in a loose bun and she’s wearing a loose-fitting gown which doesn’t do much to cover up her well-rounded baby-bump.

I, on the other hand, am doing the dishes left from the night before. 

Most of the time, I make sure not to let Lena do any strenuous activity at this point but she insisted herself today that she’ll make breakfast and when I tried to reason with her, she gave me a look and I shut my blabbering mouth immediately.

When I am finally done with the dishes, I go over to Lena and embrace her gently from behind.

“Do you need any help, sweetie?”

“Yes. Can you please chop up some ginger? I will make some hot spicy tea.”

“Sure. Anything else?”

“No, babe. I’m almost done here. I’ll set the table and you can go and sit after you’re done.”

“All right.”

I do as I’m told and eagerly wait for Lena to come back. After a while, she emerges from the kitchen counter with a tray of two cups brimming and steaming. She sets them on the table and sits on the nearby chair. I immediately pull the chair closer to me. A small gasp escapes her mouth and then she looks at me lovingly.

“I sometimes forget that you’re Supergirl.”

“For you, I’m only Kara. Your Kara.” 

Her eyes soften and a smile plays on her lips as she whispers,

“I like that. My Kara.”

“All yours, baby.”

Our lips meet for a sweet yet sensual kiss and Lena finally breaks the kiss gasping for air.

“However, I'm human and I need air to breathe which you don’t.”

“Hey! That’s not my fault. Not that being human is a fault or a bad thing. It’s a good thing but it’s just that I’m not a human and so --”

Lena cuts me off with a giggle.

“Kara. I get it,” she pauses and chuckles some more before continuing, 

“Now, will you do the honour of eating along with me or would you want the pancakes to stare at us making out?”

“I’m not entirely opposed to the second option but I’m hungry and I love your cooking.”

Lena grins and pecks my cheek quickly before starting to eat. 

The morning seems lazy and these are the best kind of mornings. Where there is nothing to do except to be with the one person I love the most. Stealing kisses while eating breakfast together and sucking each other’s fingers clean while they are coated with honey and brown-sugar butter syrup. 

Lena’s eyes darken when I particularly lick her fingers but she resumes eating. We eat in a comfortable silence and the soothing presence of each other. 

When the breakfast is done and everything is put into place and tidied, I intertwine my hand with Lena’s and she drags me to the bedroom. I turn her around and lift her up in my arms bridal style as I whisper,

“I know, baby. Let me take care of you.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to clear things up. This story is a freeform as mentioned in the tag so I'm not following any strict storyline here. Whatever comes into my mind, I write. This story is a way for me to get through the current episodes. That's why I try my best to pour all my love into this work because honestly, we all deserve it. I'm tired of being queer-baited and I know y'all are too. So, know that I'm always going to be here as long as y'all want me. Enjoy:)
> 
> Warning: SMUT!! SMUT!! SMUT!! Please, see the tags for this particular one. I write filthy things and it might not be suitable for everyone.

Humans are mysterious.

Often at times, I’d wonder how they are able to express such vivid emotions in a fraction of seconds.

It’s not something I regularly pondered on before. Infact, I felt aloof for the most part of my life.

I never wanted to get to know any humans for that matter.

Nobody interested me. Nobody got my attention.

Until one day, I went to LCorp and saw the CEO of the company.

Lena Luthor.

The one who still captivates me. Makes me want to learn and observe every mannerism and every minute detail of her.

The way she smiles.

The way she laughs.

The way she lovingly stares into my eyes.

The way her kisses tastes.

The way she arches like a bow while coming undone.

The way her body glistens with sweat while I fuck her senseless.

The way she cries out my name to the endless skies.

Loud moans echo throughout the bedroom while my tongue is busy lavishing the cunt of my beautiful wife. Her fingers are turning white by the sheer amount of strength she’s putting to hold onto the bed sheet.

Her taste is a mix of salt and sweet which always hits me like ambrosia. I keep on drinking her intoxicating juices while her body is arching beautifully as she’s about to come.

A cry of my name escapes her mouth as orgasm washes over her whole body. Waves after waves of pleasure flows through her.

I quickly enter a digit inside her while my tongue keeps gently sucking her clit facilitating another orgasm in continuation with the first.

Lena breaks into a cut-off sob and her hands leave the bedsheet to hold my head in place. Her legs hook up around my shoulder and a loud gasp escapes her mouth when I moan into her taste.

Finally, her legs fall from my shoulder and her body relaxes.

I wipe out the remaining essence of her from my lips only to suck my fingers clean. She watches me with dark, desiring eyes and I know that the magic is not over yet.

“Come here,” she whispers in a husky tone.

I do as I’m told. Kissing every inch, every curve of her, I move over her round baby-bump and scatter kisses all over earning a kick or two from the twins. That earns me a giggle from Lena and she pulls me into a passionate kiss.

“They know who’s their sire, ” she says while breaking off the kiss.

“And do you know who’s your…..daddy?”

A smirk plays on my lips as I see Lena’s face showing off a myriad of expressions. From flustered to pure lust in a manner of seconds.

“Yes. I know…..daddy.”

“Good girl. Now tell me what you want?”

“Suck me here…..please.”

She directs my head towards her swollen breasts and I immediately latch onto a rosy bud to suckle hard.

“Oh, Kara…..yes, ” she weeps and shakes with pleasure.

Her fingers are digging into my scalp but my mind is somewhere else.

Hot liquid is bursting onto my tongue and I simply can’t get enough of the sweet taste of her milk welling from her nipple.

I’m drinking from her with vigour and enthusiasm as she squirms beneath me with the heightened sensations.

My dick is iron-hard at this point but I’m too far lost in Lena’s taste to think about it.

“Yes, baby. Drink from me, ”she gasps while I gulp mouthful after mouthful of her milk. I, then, switch onto the other one, still achingly full and start drinking from it.

I keep on switching and repeating until Lena can’t take it anymore and she screams in frustration.

“Please, Kara…...FUCK ME!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Penetrative sex. Kara has a dick since she's an Alpha and this is omegaverse.

Flying has always been one of my favourite pastimes. The wind brushes my hair as I stare at the stars in the night sky. Going even further, I’d see the Earth from outer space. Such a cliche yet true that the Earth looks whole, complete, unabridged. No boundaries, no borders, no nations. Just one home to so many people. 

Then I turn around to see the Sun. The source of all my strength and energy. Something so primal and ancient that can’t be touched or comprehended to its fullest. It still amazes me how my body can harness energy from such a massive creation.

For years, people have referred to different analogies to define their love for each other. I remember being called someone’s Kryptonite. Essentially my  _ weakness _ . So, implying that love is weakness or perhaps they are so in love with me that they feel weak without me. Is that how it is supposed to work?

Years ago, I thought that statement to be romantic but now that I think about it, it’s showing a clear case of co-dependency on someone. That you can’t exist without me or you’ve no identity or any existence of your own other than this relationship. In a nutshell, this form of so-called love is toxic for both(or all) the parties involved. 

Love should be setting you free. 

Love should push you to find your inner skills and talents.

Love should inspire you to become a better person. 

Love should make you feel comfortable in the time you’re apart from your loved one(s) knowing that there’s mutual trust and understanding and so much care taken to build its foundation. 

Love should be about independence and confidence and not existing or depending completely on the other person(or people). 

Love should be about change, about learning, about honest conversations. 

Love should be your  _ strength _ . 

Just like the Sun, in my case. 

And indeed, I was lucky to find a person who in every sense makes me a better individual and completes me in a way no one else ever will. 

Lena is my Sun. My strength. Her mere presence is enough to brighten my day. Even during our intimate moments, I feel like I’m holding onto something so wondrous, so powerful yet so so vulnerable. 

The concept of Gods and Goddesses has been quite debatable but for me Lena is worshipable in every sense of the word. Her body is a temple and every day I feel blessed to witness her in her absolute state. When there’s no restrain, no holding back. 

Her body blossoms open for me like a moonflower and I enter into the warmth which feels like home now. 

“Please….Kara”

“Please, what?”

Lena looks at me with a hunger that is leaving holes in my very being. Her voice turns out to be raspy. 

“You really want me to say it out loud?” 

My cock throbs in pain but I still am able to finish what I started.

“Yes.”

However, my restrain doesn’t last for long. 

“Fine….” 

Her fingers thread around my hair and she drags my face closer to hers, mere inches apart. I can feel her breath, her scent, her heartbeat. 

All the words coming out of her mouth in the next second are emphasized, whispered in a way only I can hear and sultry in a way my whole body surrenders to her mating call.

“Kara Danvers-Luthor. Fuck. Me. Until. I. Can’t. Think. No. More.”

My inner alpha growls and Lena smirks her victory. My lips crash with hers in a bruising kiss and I immediately position myself to enter the familiar warmth. 

The first slip of the head inside is always overwhelming for me even if I have entered her innumerable times. 

Velvety softness and warmth envelopes as I slowly push my way inside of her. By the time I’m completely sheathed, we are both panting.

“Take me, Kara. Fuck me, senseless.”

“With pleasure.”

And so, I start thrusting relentlessly. My hips pick up speed almost immediately. 

Her walls are squeezing the life out of me and I’m trying desperately not to cum yet.  _ Not yet _ .

Lena’s legs hitch over my waist and tightens. 

Her breaths are coming-in short and with every thrust, she repeatedly sobs ‘yes yes yes yes _ ’ _ .

Everytime I pull out entirely only to sink down until I am buried to the hilt in the velvety warmth of my wife.

I keep on with this pace and a low growl escapes my mouth when her walls starts fluttering wildly around my cock. 

_ She’s close. _

My mind narrows down to making her cum first and somehow I maneuver my hand to find her clit. 

It’s rather difficult to do so since she’s pregnant and my abdomen is bumping into her curved belly with each thrust.

But with one single touch on her clit, her walls tighten around my cock and her body goes rigid beneath me. 

She screams my name to the skies as she comes undone.

“KARA!”

I drive through her orgasm pounding harder like a beast. 

Every slap of the skin, every sloppy sound is the evidence of my need to be as close to her as possible. 

Our wedding vows ring in my ears.  _ For, I'll always stay by your side in any way, shape or form. Because you’re my one and only. _

My skin is burning up. Feels almost feverish and my thrust falters as she says, “Come inside me, baby. Come deep inside me.”

I slam one more time inside her and go still at the farthest point. A scream escapes my mouth and I’m unable to recognize my own voice.

“LENA!!!”

The tip of my cock explodes with thick streams of cum. 

Spurt after spurt of cum fills Lena’s welcoming walls and she’s too overwhelmed by it that she comes again facilitating more pulses from my cock.

I collapse on top of her and she’s holding onto me tightly. Her mere touch is anchoring me to the ground.

Soon, our bodies go limp and we both drift off to sleep.

  
  



End file.
